


For You I Would Give Up the Universe

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Seven Days of Cophine [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Illnesses, Missing Scene, References to Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Delphine was already giving up so much for Cosima, she couldn't ask her to give up more, even something as small as a cigarette.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Series: Seven Days of Cophine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789588
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	For You I Would Give Up the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This guy's pretty short, but I wanted to have a cute little scene for these two. Takes place sometimes during the beginning of season 2, before the huge argument but towards when they start trying to come up with treatments while finding the cure. Ended up really happy with this one, so I hope you guys enjoy!

“Delphine, please. Can we talk about this? Just a little bit?” 

“ _ Cherie _ , I do not want to argue anymore about this. We’ve been going over it for hours and I’ve made my decision.” Delphine strode across the small apartment, a small set of boxes in her hand. "It is for the best."

"But-"

"We have already decided what should be done for this, Cosima. There is little else to discuss," Delphine said, perching in the kitchen. Cosima could see her from her perch on the couch, stretched out as she fought against the tightness in her chest. "I am not going to smoke around you with your lungs as weak as they are. They could cause even more damage than the illness and we are trying to buy you more time, not throw it away.”

"Delphine, I'm not going to make you give up smoking," Cosima said. "There's got to be some sense of normalcy. It's not fair to you. You can’t give up "

"I've been meaning to quit," Delphine answered, but Cosima scoffed.

"Bullshit," she said. "Delphine I'll be fine, really. Don't throw out all your cigarettes. We'll beat this thing and we can go back to normal." Delphine didn't move from where she was hovering over the trash can, two boxes of cigarettes still in her hands. Cosima sighed, made to get up from the couch though Delphine surged forward, hand extended as if she would be able to make it to Cosima before she could sit up. 

Cosima was sitting up by the time Delphine made it to her, and the French woman looked petulant, a small pout of defeat crossing her features. In return, Cosima gave her the largest smile she could muster, a reassurance that everything could be fine, even if she wheezed slightly on the way up. 

"You shouldn't be moving so much," Delphine murmured, sitting on the other end of the couch. The back of her hand pressed to Cosima's forehead, her hands cool and smelling slightly of smoke. "You need rest after the treatment."

"Don't mother me." Cosima pushed Delphine's hand away, already tired of the constant concern that laced the other woman's words. "Can you just...y'know, treat me like a normal person? Just for a little while. Go smoke a cigarette or something, take care of yourself Delphine." She gave a small, sad smile. "Your world shouldn't revolve around me."

"It does not," Delphine said, and it was as if it was automatic. "I just...at the moment there is nothing I can do to speed along the progress we have towards creating a cure. Even with this new treatment, it might take time, and it is not a cure and-"

"Hey," Cosima said. "One normal night? We can watch movies, order some pizza, do something other than worry about my incurable clone disease." Delphine opened her mouth, probably to protest, but Cosima raised an eyebrow. There was a moment of silence, them looking at each other, judging whether or not the argument would continue before Delphine snapped her mouth shut and sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"You are very insistent."

"Or maybe you just can't escape my charm," Cosima said, grinning brightly as she curled against Delphine's side, handing her the phone. "It's your turn to order in." 

"Of course, _cherie_ ," Delphine said, wrapping her free arm around Cosima's shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head before putting the phone to her ear. She started to list off an order and Cosima let herself be soothed by the gentle heartbeat under her ear, refusing to acknowledge the quiet rattle of her lungs when she inhaled.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - [@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/)
> 
> next prompt - "wish upon beauty"
> 
> i just wanna say again how awesome you guys are. all the comments have been making my day and i'm so glad to see that others are enjoying reading these as much as i'm having fun writing them. 
> 
> y'all are the best
> 
> ~~jo


End file.
